monopoly dream rush
by lunaeshii
Summary: Selama tujuh hari Tsuna bermimpi bermain monopoli bersama teman-temannnya, dan anehnya setiap malam mimpi itu berkelanjutan. Ia khawatir mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan. ;; oneshot, dikerjakan secara tawuran bersama KareshiKanojo untuk #TAKABURC


[monopoly dream rush]

[Selama tujuh hari Tsuna bermimpi bermain monopoli bersama teman-temannnya, dan anehnya setiap malam mimpi itu berkelanjutan. Ia khawatir mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan. ;; oneshot, untuk #TAKABURC]

dikerjakan secara tawuran

bagian pertama © KareshiKanojo

bagian kedua © lunaeshii

katekyou hitman reborn! © amano akira

warning;  
untuk kesalahan... OOC, typo, dan EYD kacau akan tetap menduduki menduduki peringkat pertama, kedua, dan ketiga selama cerita berlangsung nantinya. dan ini adalah karya kolaborasi pertama kami, mohon dukungannya. juga untuk memperingati ultah salah satu dari KareshiKanojo pada tanggal 1 Juli.

don't like, don't read!

Re:Member!

so please guys, if our prologue doesn't suit you well... you can click back to whenever you come before, and don't blame us if you still wanna continue read the story.

author note;

ohayou, KareshiKanojo desu~

ini sebenarnya karya lama hasil utak-atik folder di laptop dan draft, kemudian dikasih sedikit perombakan. /curhat/

jadinya aneh begini, gomen ne partner collab-ku... *ojigi*

.

.  
[Countdown: 3]

.

Tsuna menguap lebar. Sepertinya semalam ia tidur kurang nyenyak dan bermimpi aneh—lagi. Ini sudah yang ke sekian kali dirinya memimpikan kalau seluruh anggota keluarga Vongola generasi sepuluh ditambah beberapa lainnya tengah bermain game monopoli di tengah lapangan sekolah.

.

[Countdown: 9]

.

Mimpi di hari pertama, kemenangan berada di tangan Haru ketika mereka ber-hompimpah untuk menentukan siapa yang maju duluan. Setting monopoli raksasa yang tadinya biasa berubah menjadi dunia penuh namahage dan lampion warna-warni sebagai hiasan. Semua bergantian mengocok dadu kemudian berjalan sesuai giliran—entah keajaiban apa yang membuat Hibari dan Mukuro mau ikutan–dan permainan berakhir dengan hasil Gokudera dan Lambo terjebak di penjara, Tsuna bangkrut total, Chrome, Ryohei dan Kyoko masing-masing membangun dua buah hotel, Yamamoto keluar sebagai pemenang, sedang Hibari dan Mukuro justru lebih sibuk adu jotosan. Benar-benar berantakan.

Tsuna bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, lemas. Gokudera yang melihatnya tak enak hati meski dirinya sendiri juga tertimpa sial karena harus masuk penjara bersama aho-ushi yang selalu membuatnya geregetan. Para gadis juga menaruh kasihan pada si pemuda rambut coklat itu—apalagi ketika Reborn tiba-tiba muncul dan memukul kepalanya dengan palu super besar dengan tulisan 1000 ton.

"I-ITTAAAAAAAAIII~!" jerit Tsuna memelas.

"Ciaossu! Dame-Tsuna, besok kau harus memenangkan pertandingan!"

"Hah? Ta-tapi—"

DOR!

—setelah itu Tsuna terbangun.

.

[Countdown: 8]

.

Hari kedua, karena Yamamoto memenangkan set round-nya pada permainan pertama, setting monopoli raksasapun berubah menjadi padang rumput penuh bunga disertai hujan yang turun begitu derasnya. Reborn membagikan jas hujan kepada para peserta—yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hibari dengan dalih pakaian itu nanti akan mengganggu cara berjalannya. Hasilnya? Hibari kalah, bukan karena bangkrut melainkan ia pingsan di tengah jalan. Tidak ada yang bangkrut atau masuk penjara, dan Mukuro menjadi yang paling kaya di antara mereka.

Guardian Kabut itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat sang skylark terjatuh tak berdaya membentur ubin (!) petak Tsuna yang langsung kebingungan. Akhirnya Tsuna dengan takut-takut menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Hibari dari cedera otak akibat kepalanya terantuk. Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang ingin menolong teman sekelasnya dari posisi serba tidak nyaman itu—menjadi bantal dadakan sesosok setan—tidak mampu bergerak, seolah ada kekuatan magis yang menahan tubuh mereka. Kyoko dan Haru menatap waswas si pemuda imut, berdoa supaya ia tak tertimpa masalah lebih lanjut. Sayangnya Tuhan (atau mungkin Reborn) berkata lain. Kepala Tsuna sukses menjadi sasaran palu hijau kesayangan gurunya itu.

"I-ITTAAAAAAAAIII~!" Tsuna dé javù.

"Ciaossu! Dame-Tsuna, besok kau harus memenangkan pertandingan!"

"Hieeeee? Tapi Reborn!—"

DOR!

—setelah itu Tsuna terbangun. (2)

.

[Countdown: 7]

.

Malam selanjutnya, karena kemenangan mutlak di hari kedua berada di tangan Mukuro yang memenangkan pertandingan, latar monopoli raksasa menjadi penuh kabut dan membuat para partisipan tidak dapat melihat satu sama lain dengan jelas. Bahkan dadu berukuran besar yang dilemparpun tak kelihatan berapa titik yang didapatkan. Permainan malam itu berakhir tanpa ada yang menang maupun kalah, karena para peserta menolak keluar dari kotak start, termasuk Mukuro sendiri. Untunglah Hibari—yang demam akibat kejadian di round kedua—digantikan oleh Basil, jika tidak entah apa yang akan ia lakukan kepada si nanas mesum yang menyebabkan keadaan ini.

Basil merasa jengah kepada Tsuna dan Vongola yang lain, terutama Hibari karena ia sudah seenaknya mengambil posisi sang Cloud (walaupun itu juga ditunjuk oleh Reborn, sih) sebagai pengganti sementara. Basil mengerti kenapa ia yang dipilih oleh sang Sun Arcobaleno, sebagai satu-satunya anggota Vongola nganggur yang cukup kompeten untuk menggantikan sang Guardian yang baru terkena musibah. Fuuta mungkin bisa diandalkan, tapi bocah itu masih kecil dan kemampuan spesialnya terkadang malah menjadi senjata makan tuan. Ada pula Giannini, tapi masa pria yang selalu berkutat dengan program komputer sepanjang hari seperti hikikomori itu disuruh main semacam ini? Dan jangan mulai dengan Spanner dan Shouichi.

Semua bertahan dalam posisi draw alias seri, namun mereka semua termasuk Tsuna (terutama Tsuna) belum bisa bernafas lega. Pasalnya Leon telah berubah menjadi machine gun di tangan Reborn yang tengah menyunggingkan senyuman setan, eh, senang. Intuisi Tsuna teraplikasikan sebagai sebuah mimpi buruk, yang pada akhirnya membuatnya bangun bermandikan keringat dingin untuk ketiga (3) kalinya.

"Syu-syukurlah hanya mimpi..." ujar Tsuna terengah-engah sembari menata debaran jantung.

.

[Countdown: 6]

.

Permainan sudah memasuki ronde keempat, dan semuanya harus melakukan hompimpah ulang karena nihilnya juara malam ketiga—terimakasih pada kelakuan si kucing garong, eh, Mukuro maksudnya. Kali ini yang mendapatkan giliran mengocok dadu pertama adalah Lambo. Suasanapun berganti awan mendung dihiasi gemuruh-petir-kilat yang menyambar sana-sini. Alih-alih melempar benda kubus di tangannya, Lambo lebih sibuk ketakutan pada fenomena alam di sekitarnya. Mata belonya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis, dan ia kemudian harus ditenangkan oleh Kyoko. Setelah beberapa bungkus permen dan ciuman di dahi (yang cukup membuat Tsuna iri), akhirnya bocah sapi itu mau bermain kembali.

Hasil permainan adalah sebagai berikut: Gokudera masuk penjara LAGI dan ia diWAJIBkan untuk bersabar. Para cewek sukses membangun tiga rumah masing-masing. Tsuna bangkrut untuk kedua kalinya, tapi kali ini ia ditemani Mukuro dan Basil yang masih menggantikan Hibari. Yamamoto membangun sebuah hotel dan dua rumah, sementara Lambo hanya bisa mengulum lollipop karena terlalu sering terdampar di shelter. Dan tidak disangka Ryohei menang telak; ia berhasil membangun dua hotel di setiap petak tanah yang ia miliki—ternyata ia cukup jago dalam permainan ini.

"Ciaossu, minna! Bagaimana permainan hari ini? Menyenangkan?"

Ada yang mengangguk dan ada yang menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Reborn tersebut, cuma Tsuna saja yang golput tidak mau menjawab.

"Nyahahahaha~ Lambo-san ingin membunuh Reborn sekarang." Seru Lambo tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia kebanyakan makan gula.

Dari rambut afro Lambo, keluarlah sebuah bazooka berwarna pink yang terposisikan sedemikian rupa sehingga mengarah ke dirinya sendiri. Pelatuk tak sengaja ditarik, terdengarlah dua suara tembakan dan dari bayang-bayang kabut merah jambu muncul sosok yang menggantikan Lambo kecil yang cengeng: Lambo versi dua puluh lima tahun (yang sebenarnya sama saja cengengnya). Wajah ganteng keramat si pemuda terhiasi oleh kebingungan sesaat sebelum ia berjalan mendekati sang (calon) boss Vongola.

"Maaf, ini kita sedang apa?"

"Kita semua sedang bermain monopoli, Lambo-san." Jawab Basil yang tengah berada di samping Tsuna.

Lambo versi dua puluh lima tahun mengangguk paham, kemudian tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan itu, sepotong petir nyasar menyambarnya hingga seluruh badannya tertutup cahaya putih—bahkan sampai merambat ke orang yang ada di dekatnya, Tsuna.

"HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEYY~!"

Teriakan si pemuda coklat melengking tinggi, terbawa ketika ia terbangun.

.

[Countdown: 5]

.

Mimpi di hari kelima, Ryohei dengan suara lantangnya memekikkan kata 'YES' dan 'KYOKUGEN' berkali-kali hingga yang lain (minus Reborn dan Mukuro) harus menutup telinga masing-masing. Ia mendapat kesempatan mengocok dadu terlebih dahulu karena ia menang di hari keempat, dan suasana monopoli raksasa berubah ke cuaca musim panas yang terik dan menyilaukan. Areanya juga berubah drastis menjadi dataran pantai dan mereka semua perlu memakai pakaian renang untuk berjaga-jaga. Bukannya fokus pada permainan, Tsuna nosebleed melihat Kyoko, Hibari yang akhirnya—memaksakan diri—ikut lagi walau masih demam menjadi tambah pusing lihat Haru yang berputar-putar memainkan rok pendek bikininya, dan Mukuro justru memotret Chrome dengan penuh nafsu—terkadang malah selfie berdua bersama gadis itu.

Reborn berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, sementara Basil hanya bisa tertawa garing. Bianchi yang pada akhirnya datang malah menambah runyam keadaan. Ia lupa memakai goggle dan imajinya tak sengaja terlihat oleh kedua netra sang adik. Alhasil, Gokudera mengalami kejang-kejang dan kram setelah perutnya bereaksi hebat sampai wajah tampannya pucat pasi.

Tsuna yang menyaksikan semua itu tersenyum meringis. Ternyata bahkan rekannya yang paling terpercaya juga bisa ditumbangkan oleh situasi dan kondisi. Miris.

Karena Gokudera tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan, yang bersangkutan digantikan oleh kakaknya. Si wanita berambut gulali adalah seorang pemain monopoli yang handal, terbukti pada akhirnya ia berhasil menang sebagai pengumpul kekayaan terbesar. Basil—berpartisipasi sebagai pegawai bank/penghitung uang setelah kedatangan Hibari—melongo ketika ia menghitung total hutang Tsuna dan kawan-kawan yang terjebak manipulasi tanah tingkat tinggi Bianchi.

Setidaknya ada secercah cahaya dalam kegelapan, pikir Tsuna. Sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda Kejadian Luar Biasa di Luar KendalinyaTM yang mengharuskannya menjadi sasaran gatling gun, revolver maupun palu seribu ton—karena pembinasa, ehem, pembinanya sedang memberi selamat kepada Bianchi sebagai pemenan—

Belum juga ia menyelesaikan jalan pikiran tersebut, sepotong ombak keterlaluan besarnya mencumbu pantai dan para Guardian-nya yang sedang memandang matahari terbenam, membawa mereka sampai hanyut.

Tsuna kejang-kejang.

.

[Countdown: 4]

.

"..."

Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan situasi malam ini: awkward.

Anda bertanya kenapa? Mari kita lihat sekeliling sebentar.

Setting kali ini adalah dunia konfeksioneri raksasa—pohon permen kapas, sungai karamel, ubin-ubin permainan bertabur gula dan becekan selai kacang. Kyoko berdiri di ujung bersama Haru dan Chrome, tersenyum dan memakan kue gratis dengan damai. Dilanjutkan Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, bersantai-santai di atas kursi-kursi biskuit. Lambo bermain akrobat di atas tumpukan marshmallow, dan di pojokan gelap dekat air terjun coklat sana berdiri Hibari. Normal? Harusnya sih begitu.

Tapi coba lihat sekali lagi.

Yang sedang menjelaskan kepada yang lain tentang apa yang sedang mereka lakukan—Lambo—suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar kekanak-kanakan.

Mukuro mengedarkan mata, namun tidak ada rasa benci atau jijik atau rencana tersembunyi di dalamnya, hanya ekspresi ketertarikan.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Hibari tak lagi memandangnya dengan sorot liar nan mematikan—air matanya kalem, tegas tapi sama sekali nihil ancaman.

Kyoko bukanlah sosok gadis dengan seragam sekolah yang tersenyum manis—bajunya hitam-hitam sekarang, heels merah dan rambut berkibar panjang.

Haru terlihat lenih tenang, tapi di kedua irisnya membakar jilatan api dan tembok besi; luka di tangannya itu juga jelas-jelas bukan ulah gunting atau benang jahitan.

Chrome menanggalkan persona malu-malu dan tak percaya dirinya, tidak, sekarang ini ia berdiri tegak dan menyongsong ke depan.

Ada pula Ryohei. Kakak kelasnya yang satu itu akan selalu penuh energi dan senantiasa berisik, tetapi jelas ia kini sudah belajar tentang kelembutan.

Yamamoto tertawa dan isinya masih gigi semua, tapi kemudian ia menyeringai, dan Tsuna dapat melihat serangkai pengalaman di balik ke dua netra hitam.

Gokudera terlihat kurang lebih sama, tapi ketika mereka saling menatap, ia tak berteriak semangat atau cepat-cepat meminta maaf, melainkan tanpa ragu memanggilnya. "Tsuna-san!"

"...Eh? Iya?"

Masih bingung? Ini memang kawan-kawannya. Dari sepuluh tahun ke depan.

Tsuna gagal paham.

"Kami sudah siap bermain dari tadi lho!"

Dan, well.

Berapa kali seminggu anda bertemu counterpart teman-teman anda dari masa depan? Tidak sering kan? Bahkan untuk ukuran Tsuna, ensembel lengkap anggota begini boleh dibilang kejadian langka.

Ketika mereka memulai permainan hari itu (ternyata kemampuan monopoli adalah salah satu hal yang tak berubah dari teman-temannya), Tsuna tidak bisa berpikir tentang orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tentang tatap dan senyum dan kelakar di antara mereka. Tentang familiaritas asing yang begitu mudah ditunjukan.

Hari itu Hibari sukses menjadi pemenang—setelah keberuntungan demi keberuntungan yang menghindarkannya dari joint effort Mukuro dan Yamamoto. Mereka semua memberinya selamat—beberapa lebih jaim dan terpaksa dari yang lain. Setengahnya (kebanyakan mereka yang berakhir di balik kerangkeng penjara) malah sekaligus mengejek 'akhirnya menang juga'.

Hibari tidak bereaksi apa-apa terhadap komentar terakhir itu, dan Tsuna makin gagal paham.

'Hei, diriku di masa depan. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai mereka sebegini nyamannya denganmu?'

.

[Countdown: 2]

.

"Ini kita mau sampai kapan bermain monopoli sih? Sampai ada monopoli raksasa di dunia sungguhan?"

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan permainan malam itu, dengan Chrome sebagai pemenangnya. Para persona masa depan sudah kembali ke tempat di mana biasanya persona masa depan kembali. (Entahlah, Tsuna juga juga tidak mengerti.) Para pemain pengganti—Basil dan Bianchi—juga sudah kembali ke alam mereka masing-masing. Tinggal mereka bersepuluh ditambah Reborn dan koleksi senjata kesayangannya.

"Akhirnya kamu bertanya begitu, Dame Tsuna." Sabda Reborn sambil mengelap pistolnya. "Lama sekali."

"Heh?"

"Secara teoritis, kamu seharusnya bisa menghentikannya." Sang hitman mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kamu mau mewujudkannya di dunia nyata, kurasa itu juga bisa. Toh, kamulah yang memulainya."

"Tidak ingat ya? Kalau begitu mari kita lihat di flashback berikut ini!"

.

[Countdown: 10]

.

[Layar menunjukan pemandangan tipikal perkotaan. Lokasi spesifik adalah Kota Fiksional Namimori di Negara Jepang, tanggal sekian bulan sekian tahun sekian—keterangan muncul huruf perhuruf di bagian kiri bawah. Sebuah suara bariton (muncul entah dari mana) menarasikan yang terjadi selanjutnya]

Hari itu adalah hari yang indah. Matahari bersinar terik di atas kepala, jam menunjukan angka dua belas siang, burung-burung beterbangan di langit sebelum jatuh terbakar hawa panas yang luar biasa.

Hari itu adalah hari yang indah. Dan panas. Namun tetap indah.

Tersebutlah seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat yang anti gravitasi—kita sebut saja Tsuna karena memang itu namanya—sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Hari itu para murid dipulangkan lebih awal akibat insiden meledaknya solusi kimia tidak teridentifikasi di laboratorium. Larutan itu warnanya ungu berasap hijau tua, penampilan serba mencurigakan lengkap dengan kotak-kotak sensor di sekelilingnya. Tsuna, yang sudah kebal melihat hal-hal yang lebih warbyazah, cuma bersiul menyusuri jalan tidak terlalu memikirkan apa pengaruhnya.

Sampai di rumah, ia cepat-cepat berganti baju. Melempar diri ke sofa ruang keluarga—tanpa membentur kepala atau terpeleset apapun, memang hari yang indah!—kemudian menyalakan televisi. Gosip, berita, gosip lagi, gosip yang agak elitan dikit, iklan salep, gosip, oh, ada game show ternyata. Ia memerhatikan dengan setengah hati sementara artis-artis tenar dan ingin tenar bermain monopoli—aneh, tidak biasanya rumah sepi begini. Kemana orang-orang?

Tsuna tahu para bocah sedang bersama Fon, sang Arcobaleno Badai yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke Namimori. Bianchi pulang ke Italia minggu lalu, dengan segudang janji akan kembali setelah mengumpulkan resep masakan untuk dipelajari. Ibunya—entah, mungkin sedang belanja atau apalah.

Reborn sih tidak usah ditanya.

Si putra tunggal keluarga Sawada mengipas diri sembari menonton sang host game show mengumumkan siapa sang pemenang. Ia cukup salut dengan champion acara itu—kalau dirinya sih tidak mau bermain game semacam monopoli dengan orang asing. Bukankah psikologi sudah membuktikan ancaman kekalahan dan persaingan membawa karakter asli seseorang ke permukaan? Dengan Mukuro saja ia masih waswas, bagaimana lagi dengan seseorang yang asal-usulnya belum jelas.

Sambil lalu, Tsuna meneguk minuman yang tadi ia temukan di dalam kulkas. Rasanya terlalu manis, sedikit apak. Sama saja seperti wajah si host acara monopolian—cantik, terlalu banyak bedak. Credit roll berputar, warnanya hijau tua, asap minuman menguar, warnanya hijau tua. Tsuna sakit kepala.

...tunggu, apa?

Menjatuhkan botol di tangannya, si pemuda menatap horor konten yang bertumpahan di karpet bergaris ruang keluarga. Ungu-putih-biru seperti lelehan galaksi, uap hijau, melebur jadi bening. Tak sengaja terhirup dan tidak ada baunya. Pantas saja ia tidak sadar.

Serta merta, dinding ruangan bergeliat menggelembung. Karpet di bawahnya menjalin dan berpilin. Setelah melewati berbagai fase psychedelic ditubruk mandelbrot set, mereka berubah jadi padang warna putih di bawah bintang-bintang. Dari keping transparan tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Tsuna dapat melihat bentuk-bentuk raksasa berbagai warna berkumpul di arah jam dua belas. Di antaranya ada pion catur, ada boneka raksasa, ada bola-bola bersinar sedang menggelinding ke arahnya. Semakin dekat.

Ia melihat sekali arah pergerakan benda-benda tersebut, kemudian segera tancap ambil langkah seribu.

"HIIIEEEEE—!"

Sembari berlari dari benda-benda tidak jelas maunya tersebut, ia tak melihat padang jamur totol yang berdegup mencurigakan tepat di depannya. Kakinya tersandung satu, membuat muka berkontak tanah berlapis batu (ouch). Tersungkur, ia memandang barisan di sekelilingnya dengan pasrah.

Oh kami-sama, sungguh Tsuna lelah.

Dari sudut mata, ia melihat dua dadu merah melaju, di susul bangunan dari plastik berwarna merah dan biru. Ada serangkaian persegi meluncur dengan gambar pemandangan di sekitar Namimori, lengkap dengan alamat dan nama tempat. Uang-uangan dan kartu dan lembaran kontrak mainan berjatuhan dari eternit.

"Apaan ini, masa aku disuruh main monopoli? Apa karena yang tadi? Ma-main monopoli tidak bisa sendiri, hoi!"

Tsuna sempat-sempatnya ngelawak (garing). Belum kering bibirnya berbicara, sesosok infrastruktur perlengkapan gigantis melompat (bagaimana bisa?!) dari trampolin polkadot, ber-backflip di udara dengan indah—kemudian jatuh mengarah ke tokoh utama kita yang malah terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

Tapi Ya Kami, Tsuna tidak mau gepeng!—

Tolong—

Siapa saja—

"Teman-teman—!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika ia terbangun, hari sudah sore.

Dunia mendingin, suara ibunya memarahinya yang tidur di sofa, senyuman Reborn dari balik bayangan fedora. Tsuna menjerit dan cepat-cepat berangkat ke kamar mandi. Tidak ada tumpahan air di karpet. Tidak ada bidak-bidak maupun ubin raksasa yang ia ingat.

Ketika ia tidur malam, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit biru membentang sampai cakrawala. Yang kedua adalah jalur segi empat raksasa, warna-warni, dengan dua dadu besar bertempat di tengahnya. Yang ketiga, sosok teman-temannya yang berkumpul dan menatap kebingungan daerah sekeliling mereka.

"Para Partisipan sudah berkumpul. Mari mulai permainannya."

.

[Countdown: 1]

.

"Mengerti sekarang? Ini salahmu sendiri, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn bertindak sebagai penerang. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk papan tulis imajiner dengan penggaris besi panjang. "Kenapa mimpi? Karena minuman yang kamu minum itu adalah halusinogen terbaru berbasis dreamscape dan astral projection yang sedang dikembangkan oleh Verde—yang, by the way, kupinjam khusus untuk acara kali ini. Kenapa monopoli? Karena itu adalah hal yang terakhir kamu lihat sebelum meminumnya. Kenapa teman-temanmu bisa ikut? Karena kamu memilih untuk memanggil mereka, Dame-Tsuna. Dari semua orang yang bisa kamu panggil, kamu pertama-tama memanggil sembilan orang ini."

Kemudian kepada para orang-orang-yang-terpanggil itu, sang hitman nomor satu berkata. "Selamat untuk kalian semua. Kalian berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan sepenuhnya dari seorang Dame-Tsuna."

Hening sejenak. Kemudian sunyi itu pecah oleh teriakan (kebanyakan komplain) para korban.

"Decimo, kamu—"

"Jadi kau yang membuatku masuk ke tempat tidak jelas ini, hah—"

"Tsuna-sama! Apa itu benar?—"

"Tsuna-niiii—"

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa main yang lain saja sih. Seven Minutes in Heaven gitu?—"

Semua pasang mata menuju Mukuro yang membuat komentar tersebut. Secara kolektif, mereka memutuskan untuk menghajarnya setelah masalah kali ini teratasi dan suasana berhenti ribut. Tapi untuk sekarang, acara protes kembali berlanjut.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini, herbivora—"

"Extreeeeme—"

"Tsuna-kun, apa ada cara menghentikannya—"

"Kalian! Berhentilah menyalahkan Juudaime!—"

"Tolong jangan meminum minuman tidak jelas, Boss—"

"—SETHAAAAAAAAP!"

Tsuna batuk-batuk setelah berteriak akbar. Selesai, ia menoleh ke arah Reborn. "Tadi kamu bilang ada cara menghentikannya, bagaimana caranya?"

Reborn menyeringai. Tsuna merinding joget.

"Kamu, Tsunayoshi Sawada, calon Vongola Decimo sendiri, harus memenangkan permainan monopoli ini. Jadi cepatlah berusaha. Esok, monopoly dream rush ini akan berhenti dan digantikan oleh real life monopoly rush!"

"...UAPAAAAH?!"

.

[Demi menghemat waktu dan hitungan kata, marilah kita melihat cuplikan usaha-usaha para anggota Vongola membuat Tsuna menang saja.]

.

"Yakyuu-baka kamu beli petak itu dan trade ke Tsuna-sama cepat—!"

"Dapet lima dapet lima ya ampun—Ah, akhirnya kena petak Tsuna-nii—"

"Boss, ini pinjaman uang untuk membangun hotelnya—"

"Hibari—! Ya ampun menghancurkan petak-petakmu tidak akan membantu, sontoloyo—"

"Aaaah! Kenapa kamu malah melakukan itu—"

"Ini kegiatan yang sangat ekstreeem—"

"Semuanya fokus, fokus ya ampun—"

"Baiklah, aku menyerah ya—"

...dan secara general terjadi keributan yang luar biasa. Tipikal Vongola.

Tsuna sakit kepala.

.

.

.

.

"A-akhirnya..."

Semuanya menarik nafas lega. Tujuan mereka sudah tercapai. Matahari bersinar indah, awan terarak angin, langit biru sampai cakrawala. Literally—setelah resmi Tsuna memenangkan permainan, cuaca langsung berubah cerah.

"Dengan ini kita bisa berhenti memimpikan mimpi sialan ini, kan?" seseorang bertanya.

"Secara teoritis, ya." Reborn tersenyum—menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Wah. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian tidak lupa sesuatu?"

"...apa?" Semua otomatis curiga.

"Oh, entahlah. Mungkin fakta kalau kalian menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu mencoba menang, dan di dunia nyata ini sudah jam sembilan?"

Dunia mendingin, langit mendung, awan menghitam. Semua menoleh dramatis ke sosok di tengah bayangan—yang gantian menyeringai dan mengeluarkan senjata andalan. Tidak senang mereka gagal melaksanakan kewajiban dan senang karena itu berarti untuk menghajar mereka ia punya alasan.

Hibari—si prefek sekolah yang disinyalir sebagai raja setan.

(...mereka semua lupa ini bukan hari libur. Dengan kata lain, mereka telat masuk sekolah.

Kejadian selanjutnya pantas mendapatkan rating tinggi dan sensor kotak-kotak hitam serta merah tua, jadi marilah kita beranggapan itu tidak ada.)

.

[Tamat dengan Tidak Elit]

.

[?]  
[...Ternyata Belum]  
[Boom!]

.

Gokudera menganalisis kembali aftermath kejadian itu, tatapan penuh spekulasi dan sarat kalkulasi. "Maaf Juudaime, tapi anda ternyata memang terlalu memercayai gadis-gadis itu. Itu berbahaya."  
"Heh? Bukannya itu hal bagus?"  
"Maksudnya, Dame-Tsuna," timbrung Reborn. "Karena hubungan kepercayaan kalian, otomatis mereka sudah masuk terlalu dalam dunia permafiaan. Pilihanmu sekarang hanyalah memberi tahu mereka tentang semuanya atau menghapus hubungan itu."  
"Reborn, jangan-jangan kamu—"  
"Tapi karena sifatmu itu, pasti kamu akan memilih yang pertama."  
"Kumohon jangan—" "Baiklah, biar aku yang memberitahu mereka."  
"REBOOORN—!"

.

[Tamat]

.

[?!]  
[Ada Lagi?!]

.

'Hei, diriku di masa depan. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai mereka sebegini nyamannya denganmu?'  
Seorang pemuda ganteng keramat tersenyum mengingat memori hari itu, kemudian berfirman secara puitis. "Itu karena kamu memilih untuk memercayai mereka, Tsuna. Itu bukan salahku, tapi salahmu sendiri."

.

.

.

.

"Sungguh kata-kata yang memotivasi, Tsuna-san!"  
"Eeeaaaaa Tsunayoshi gombal."  
"Bikin status! Bikin status! Jangan lupa hastag KataMutiaraDecimo!"  
"Kulihat pelajaran puisi Jepang itu mulai membuahkan hasil, omnivora."  
"Tsuna-kun kereeen—"  
"Ya Kami! Kalian ngapain—! Keluar ya ampun ini jam tiga pagi!"

.

[Tamat Beneran]  
[Sumpah Deh]

.

author note (season dua);

dari cerita kali ini kita bisa menarik pesan moral yaitu 'jangan pernah mengonsumsi makanan atau minuman atau obat yang tak jelas asal-usul dan bahan pembuatnya.' /nggak gitu

apa tsuna berhasil menghentikan reborn? coba lihat lagi kyoko dan haru dari sepuluh tahun kedepan ...ah, sepertinya tidak. sayang sekali ya. /kena x-burner

formatnya jadi saya rombak habis-habisan begini—baik itu header, urutan kata dan diksi di sana-sini— semoga mbak/mas KareshiKanojo bisa memaafkan dan memaklumi. jujur saja saya orang yang cinta kerapihan—bukan berarti format awalnya tidak rapi sih, hanya saya ingin menyamakannya dengan format cerita saya di masa yang akan datang. /curcol

tidak perlu ditanya saya melanjutkan dari bagian mana, biarkan kejomplangan style yang begitu tiba-tiba memberitahu anda. dan saya sadar ini jadinya ga lucu. untuk yang itu tidak perlu disebut. sesungguhnya saya adalah makhluk yang dari sananya garing luar dan dalam, atas ke bawah dan ke atas lagi. saya sama sekali nggak berharap bisa menjaga humor yang ada di file starternya. untuk itu mohon maaf. dan karena kita ada di topik ini, sekalian saja saya minta maaf atas penjelasan fenomena mimpi kolektif yang half-assed dan ga jelas sekali /sungkem

untuk penutup, saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk KareshiKanojo yang sudah bersedia jadi partner collab saya—dan untuk potongan ceritanya yang luar biasa, juga untuk Kak Rindang dan Kak Dhani atas challengenya, dan untuk para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan mampir. sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya!

may the world be kind to you today as well!

—lunaeshii 


End file.
